The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying logos on grille insert.
In recent times it has become popular to mount grille inserts over the vehicle grille in various vehicles. Grille inserts attach over the front of the vehicle grille and include numerous decorative openings and shapes therein.
Depending upon a particular vehicle grille involved, the grille inserts are sometimes unitary in construction; sometimes comprised of two elongated horizontally extending grille inserts, or in some cases the grille inserts are in four separate quadrants of the vehicle grille.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for displaying logos on a grille insert.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a grille insert which has decorative apertures therein and which includes flat surfaces thereon for receiving various logos of popular personalities, celebrities, or companies.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for displaying logos on a grille insert that is attractive in appearance, efficient in operation, and durable in use.